


Cast Down your Ivory Tower

by Anonymous



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Bad Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers, comatose character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: AU where Simon comes back to Grace's comatose body after leaving her in the Origami Car.Written by request. It is as it says on the tin. Features crazy Simon, and does not contain good things. Do not read if you have certain triggers.Dead Dove Do Not Eat.  Contains spoilers for episode 9, so please do not read if you haven't watched.
Relationships: Grace/Simon (Infinity Train)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	Cast Down your Ivory Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested elsewhere. I have to say that I hate what happened to Simon in episode 10. I really wish that idiot listened to someone and got his life together before that horrible end. That is all.

Simon’s chest heaved as he felt the remnants of the watery cold feeling of being in someone else’s memories wash over him. _Damn_! His eyes watered as he heart hammered within his ribcage. _Damn_!

 _Why_?

His eyes wondered over to the still comatose Grace. He’d knocked her down, but that wasn’t enough.

_How could she have done this to him? How could she have chosen a null over their years long relationship? It all went wrong so quickly. They were happy._

_He was happy!_

He was finally happy, and it had lasted for so long… To finally belong with someone…

“You fucking traitor,” he hissed. “Why? Answer me! Why? Was my life a joke to you?”

There was no answer from the comatose form of Grace however, only the subdued twitters of the origami birds around them.

Looking back at the images shown on the rock behind her, Simon watched as memories flickered in and out of existence. He saw himself as a child. He watched as he slowly grew older; he watched their many adventures together. To think in all those happy times she was just lying to him and using him… Just like that fucking cat…

Huffing, Simon savagely kicked Grace’s unmoving body. He didn’t expect her body to twitch in response.

“Grace!” Simon unthinkingly dropped to his knees beside her. “Grace! I-I’m sorry, I-”

Simon hurriedly ran his fingers over the injured area in an attempt to soothe the injury.

“Grace, I-”

 _Wait_. A pause.

_What was he doing?_

Simon stopped. _What in the hell was he doing?_ Here he was, the faithful stooge. Yet again. Somehow he found himself cradling the traitor’s head and tending to her wounds like she hasn’t been lying to him. Like she didn’t throw him away for a null. Like she hadn’t been lying to him since the beginning.

Hatred and hurt buzzed like caustic static inside Simon’s head.

In the background, a younger Grace laughed at one of Simon’s off-color jokes. The ones he purposefully made as unfunny as possible just to make her smile…

Tearing up, Simon smiled to himself. _Damn, she was good._ She really was good at manipulating others to do her bidding.

He laid her head back down.

Even after learning the truth, he still felt for her. His body, his mind, it instinctually cared for her.

_To defeat the enemy, you must dehumanize the enemy._

Calmly, placidly, Simon absorbed the wise words of Sun Tzu. Yes, the situation had rapidly changed. Mankind long ago had made guidelines for future generations to follow when situations like this happened. More than once had the amazing Mr. Tzu faced a former friend on the battlefield.

_These things happen from time to time._

“A true warrior cannot have mercy for his foe for his foe will not have mercy on him. He must not be afraid to cast the blow.”

_Even though these things happened from time to time…_

He raised on hand high. It trembled.

_It was still so fucking shitty…_

“The warrior must not have mercy for his foe,” wheezed Simon.

**Smack.**

The sound of skin striking skin reverberated loudly in Simon’s ears. Grace’s body took the blow like an old log bobbing in slow current. It was almost comical.

Simon fought the urge to flinch at the dark flush of purple spreading across her skin. A large part of him, that old, weak Simon that the new, strong Simon needed to kill, wanted to embrace her, to keep her from ever hurting… _No! Stop! He had to kill it._ Simon needed to kill that part of himself if he wanted to stay sane.

He hit her again but this time in the torso, where the resulting bruise could not be seen. His face was wet now, but Simon chose to ignore that.

In the background, his eye caught a glimpse of younger Grace laughing. And there was he, his younger self, marveling at her smile. Simon remembered that feeling back then. He would have done anything to remain with her. For him to be her Beren and she his Lúthien. The eternal companions on a lifelong adventure. The mythical warrior lovers.

But alas, that was no more. Simon would never see Grace again. If she ever escaped the memories, Simon doubted that he would ever see Grace again. Grace was beautiful and wonderful and intelligent and had a good sense of self-preservation, and more importantly, Grace knew that he knows that she had betrayed him. Grace knew how he felt about liars.

His hand reached out to cradle her unbruised cheek.

_Fuck nulls! They ruin everything they touch. He will never see her again._

_Damn you, Grace_. Simon watched as she did not react to the teardrops sliding down her chin, some entering her open mouth.

_He would never see her again._

Silently, he kissed her. It was awkward with her dead fish mouth. His lips grazed uncomfortably over her top lip and gums, and he realized her nose must have started bleeding from the first blow when he tasted hints of copper on his tongue.

Simon looked over the now intermittently bleeding nose to Grace’s wide glassy eyes and absentmindedly noted how foreign that blank look seemed on such a familiar face. It looked rather stupid actually. He laughed to himself. “You sure do look pretty stupid right now, Grace. Really dumb.” Grace was usually so expressive at all times, but this body lying in front of him hardly seemed like Grace at all.

“If you ever get out of this, you’re gonna wish you never left me,” Simon continued. “You’re going to wish you never left the Apex, because I know your secret. You’re scared of being alone and unimportant.” The blond leaned over the comatose body of his former friend. “The Apex will grow larger under my lead, and passengers everywhere will hear about you. They will know the truth, and you will never start a group rivaling us every again. I bet you regret everything right now.”

_How dare she do this to him? He would have done anything for her… It’s such a waste. Everything is such fucking trash! God! How was it possible for him to constantly surround himself with people who reveal themselves to be trash? He honestly thought…_

Simon honestly thought that they would lead the Apex together, forever.

_But who was he kidding? Life has showed him yet again that no one was to be trusted in this twisted world. He was a fool to have ever believed in Grace._

“And your null left you, huh, Grace? Where is your null now to save you? Throw your lot in with nulls and you have them run out on you every time!” Simon screamed. “You knew this! You knew my story. You’re less than a null! You’re a nobody. Throw your lot in with nulls and you might as well become one!”

Simon narrowed his eyes. “Those who chose nulls over the true passengers of this train are worse than nulls. That is the new rule of the Apex.”

It made sense. The train was entering a new age: the Age where nulls camouflaged themselves as human to trick humans to be sympathetic to them. Those humans who fall for the deception are no better than the nulls themselves, and therefore, they shall be treated like nulls.

Grace needed to be wheeled. Simon knew this in his heart, but looking down at her unmoving body, Simon knew that wheeling Grace right now would be impossible. The hurt was too fresh. The betrayal was too real. He needed time. He needed to get his thoughts together.

But Grace’s actions still required punishment.

_To defeat the enemy, you must dehumanize the enemy._

Simon’s hands wondered down from Grace’s cheek to her neck and trailed his fingers around her exposed collarbone. How often would his hand rest there and her hand would be around his waist, and they would look at each other with absolute love and trust. How he had wished in those moments that he dared to inch his face a little closer to hers, that she would respond with her trademark sly little smirk and lean over to do the same.

_A true warrior must not be afraid to cast the blow._

Simon’s first foray into her pants was brief and clumsy. Pre-betrayal Simon would have snatched his hand away at the first feel of warm sweaty skin, but this Simon was fueled entirely by hate and perhaps a little of something else that he dared not contemplate. Simon dove headfirst into the hate. The tidal wave of hatred fueled his greedy fingers as they measured the depths of her belly button and wide swathes of soft, velvety skin along her sides. He did not stop when he reached her panties.

_Cast down the ivory tower._

Simon did not think of old daydreams of how he imagined them together with the rest of the Apex’s attentions diverted somehow or the other by something completely inconsequential. They would have had ample time to be together—in that way. They would have held hands during. Grace would confess how much she cared about him, how much she needed him. In turn he would confess his love for her and how he had always loved her, even as child. No, the illusion needed to be broken. The power Grace had over him needed to be broken. Simon would take back that power. A small part of him dully recognized that he was already halfway hard underneath all of the raging emotions, but right now he hardly cared.

_The bitch had to pay._

Grace’s panties were elegant in their raw simplicity, much like Grace herself. Soft and dark, with intricate lace trim around the edges. _So she did go to Elizabeth’s Secret back in the mall. Interesting. No wonder she got all touchy about it whenever he would tease her when they walked past that one store._ Simon stared at them for a long moment before shuffling over to straddle Grace’s prone legs and harshly shoving her pants and belt down to her knees. Next went that delicate underwear in the same direction, and the woman who had once been Apex Leader Grace Monroe was now exposed to the world.

_He was just a kid. A fucking kid…_

Simon understood the fundamentals of fucking. Nut screws on to bolt. Penis goes inside vagina. But now looking at the actual thing, Simon was not sure his dick will fit. Her opening looked so small. It’d most likely cause her pain. It **_would_** cause her pain.

 _Good_.

Simon smiled. Pain is good. It would teach her a lesson. She would never show her stinking face around him or the Apex ever again.

“I wonder whether you’re going to remember this,” Simon hummed as he fiddled around with his belt buckle. It was amazing how uncomplicated the path forward became when he resolved himself to it. The False Conductor had manipulated and twisted nearly every good thing Simon had treasured before, but it will not win. For the greater good it was time for him to stand up and fight against its all-powerful tyranny. The flickering neon green glow caused by the constant phasing of the numbers on his arm seem to support this mindset. Soon, he would have the highest number on the train, greater even than the misguided, manipulated old hag that called herself the false conductor. Finally, Simon knew what he must do.The universe had started to shape him into the true leader he must become, but it was up to Simon to finish breaking his old self to fit that mold.

_I’m really doing this._

Simon shuddered as he exposed his throbbing dick to the stale cool air of the Origami Car. He methodically pulled her clothes down for more access and positioned himself between Grace’s now spread legs. Her skin was cool now, having been exposed for so long. Simon’s right hand explored the roundness of her upper thigh. He pinched her ass ( _in the dirtier areas of his mind, he’d always wanted to do this_ ) where her bodyweight caused it to squish against the ground while his other hand slowly stroked himself. This was the last time he would ever lay eyes on Grace if she knew what’s good for her. He had time to go slowly. He had time to experiment.

What Simon did not anticipate was for her to twitch when one of his fingers brushed against her labia. He then rather coldly theorized that underneath that frozen face of hers some rudimentary animal brain must still be working. _By God she might remember this after all._ With a smirk, he decided to test just how many lights were on upstairs. Simon jabbed one finger inside her to which Grace unconsciously responded with a soft hiss.

“Oh, does this hurt?”

Hell, it might have done so. She had grit her teeth a little.

He inserted another finger, earning himself a groan this time. With his focus on Grace’s reactions to his probing, Simon almost missed taking in the curious sensations of touching a woman’s inner walls. It was extremely pliant and warm and…slimy? He immediately pulled out his fingers to gaze at the clear slimy goop that clung to them. How curious. He wanted more. His fingers dove into Grace again with even less care than before. Simon tried to force himself to be calm and analyze what his fingers were feeling, but the way Grace was moaning, how the muscles along her stomach and inner thighs spasmed with his ministrations… He need more. He put his hand away and steadied himself. Carefully Simon positioned himself at her entrance. With Grace’s prone body being entirely unhelpful, positioning himself actually took a bit of maneuvering. Thankfully for Simon, he was used to handling dead weight from various adventures. He pressed forward.

_Yes, I’m fucking doing this!_

God, it was tight! Hot and tight, Simon could barely push forward. Damn! _Damn_! He felt himself sweating hard.

It was almost more than Simon could bear to stop himself from cumming right then. He could not waste this chance. Not when he was so close to coming out on top for once. But God, the fingering was nothing to compare to this. _His_ hands were nothing compared to this heaven. Fighting himself not to lose control, Simon fought the resistance of Grace’s pussy to bury himself even deeper. The comatose woman jerked underneath him. It was here when Simon realized that _he_ was in control, that it was Grace who was responding to _him_. _Oh God!_ Taking himself by surprise, Simon felt himself instinctually pull out and immediately shove himself right back in to that hot wetness. This time even Grace gave a yelp of surprise. He watched her fingers clench, leaving small indents in several layers of the papery ground.

“Are y-you in there somewhere, Grace?” Simon breathed as he fought to find some sort of rhythm, but this was too good. He was a man deprived for too long. “Can you feel me fucking you?”

Simon laughed as he rutted even harder into her squelching pussy. He looked down at where they met as he pounded away. Damn, she was taking all of him now. His hands dug trenches into her hips as he lifted her up and tilted her hips for easier access. As her body rotated, Grace’s baggy shirt fell away, and Simon got a clear view of her stupidly elegant bra. They matched her panties. Of course. Only Grace could be extra enough to go through that much trouble of casually wearing matching underwear.

Dimly, Simon’s mind thought that he should remove that bra and expose what he had dreamed about since fourteen, but no… He had time. Judging from Samantha’s warnings about a person watching his own tape, _if that bitch cat could be believed_ , Simon judged that he will have quite a while with Grace before he could chance her waking up. For now he appreciated how her breasts bounced and shook within their lacy cups at every movement that was made. From this angle, her breasts were nearly falling out of them.

 _Fuck_!

He was getting close. He couldn’t stop it. Her pussy was literally sucking him in. Simon was a ship tossed about as he rode the high, and he felt himself crest higher than he’d ever gone before. His blood rang in his ears, and at that moment Simon was the most alive he’d ever felt in his entire life. All he could think about was how he would do it again. Was this true freedom? He’d ruin her. He’d leave her a mess, and Grace would know who did it. She’d never be the same. Even if he were a thousand cars away, she’d always remember Simon Laurent.

With a roar more animal than man, Simon came. He gripped her hips tight and shuddered as he felt himself cum in spurts inside her, and in that precise moment, Simon felt complete. A chapter in his story was now complete, and he was the one who chose the narrative’s direction for once. Just like in the classic sagas, the introductory chapter in the hero’s life was now complete. Now he could go on to finish the story.

Hissing to himself, Simon slowly pulled out of Grace, noting that the fluids now leaking out of her were more pinkish than before. Strangely he found himself not caring. Despite stating to himself that he had wanted to hurt Grace, a part of himself never truly believed the hype, but this thing that lay before him was not Grace. If there ever were a Grace, that Grace died back in the Jungle Car. There was once a Simon who could love an ideal of that Grace, but not anymore.

Shivering, Simon rolled off of Grace’s prone body to lie down beside her, purposefully positioning himself away viewing from the memories still being projected out of Grace’s head.

“For your sake, you’d be better off if you died here. I mean it,” Simon spat as he used an unfortunate origami flower to clean himself. “If you ever get out of there, the Apex will have no mercy for people like you.”

Simon looked over to his former friend and found himself surprised to see silent tears leaking slowly from seemingly insensate eyes.

“That warning is more than what scum like you deserve. The wheel is almost too good for you.”

Simon sighed.

“Don’t come back.”


End file.
